


Monch

by ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actual Cat Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Death, Crack, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Ficlet, Please let me know if I need to add tags, i have no idea how to tag this, idk if those count as animals or not, its literally just that one akuma though, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap/pseuds/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap
Summary: Adrien is willing to do anything to protect his Ladybug, even look like an absolute idiot in front of her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 47
Kudos: 182





	Monch

**Author's Note:**

> this is canon divergent from "Chat Blanc"

Adrien’s heartbeat was so loud it made his ears hurt, or maybe that was just a side effect of the raw panic flooding his veins. The world around him slipped into slow motion, as his senses worked overtime to process the scene around him. The street sparkled with rain, and Marinette was disappearing from view. He couldn’t understand what had happened. They had been so happy together; why had she suddenly decided that she didn’t want to be with him?

Then, a flicker of movement caught his eye, and his entire body went numb with fear. 

An akuma.

It had to be heading for Marinette. It was heading toward the steps that she had vanished behind, and the way her voice had cracked with emotion was still haunting him, and she had been crying before she’d even turned away, and he still didn’t know what he’d done, and— 

He couldn’t fight his lady. He couldn’t let her get akumatized. It was his duty to protect her. He had already, somehow, let her get hurt once today. Whatever he had done to mess up their relationship, he couldn’t afford to let anything bad happen to her.

He had already slipped past his bodyguard and down the stairs before he registered that running across the wet tile was a bad idea, and then he was scrambling toward the butterfly, riding the strongest adrenaline rush he had ever felt, and then there was something uncomfortably feathery in his mouth.

“Adrien!” Marinette’s face was covered in tears, but she let out a shocked laugh. “Spit that out right now!”

Adrien instinctively swallowed, and then gave a guilty smile. 

“Sorry. I guess I was really hungry,” he said, with the fakest laugh he’d ever heard. 

Marinette took several shaky breaths. She still hadn’t stopped crying, but she was also smiling at Adrien with the lovestruck expression that never failed to make his heart flutter. Or maybe that was just the literal butterfly in his stomach.

“Did you just…” Marinette’s voice cracked with emotion, although Adrien had no idea which emotion was causing it.

“Eat an akuma? Yeah, I think so.” Adrien said. His voice was way higher than normal, and his nerves were buzzing.

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked. “Should I call an ambulance, or… Ladybug… or…”

“No, I’m pretty much fine, I think,” Adrien said, trying to stop hyperventilating. He was a little bit lightheaded, and he might have twisted both of his ankles getting here, and his throat felt like he had just gargled toilet paper. Still, he wasn’t being possessed by Hawkmoth or fighting an akumatized Marinette, so he was doing much better than he had prepared for.

“Actually, I’m going to sit down,” he said, moments before collapsing to the ground.

“Adrien!” Marinette caught him before he could whack his head on the pavement. 

“I’m fine,” Adrien said, “just a little bit exhausted.”

Marinette made a sound that could’ve been a sob or a laugh and pulled Adrien into an awkward hug.

“I love you, you idiot,” she said, still sniffling a little bit.

“Really?” Adrien said. “But you said...”

“Yeah, I lied.” Marinette pressed her forehead against Adrien’s. “It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later.”

“I love you, too.” Adrien said, smiling despite everything. “I’d gladly eat a butterfly anytime to save you.”

“Thanks,” Marinette said, “but please do not.”

**Author's Note:**

> these dumb nerds <3
> 
> Thank you so much to Taliax for helping me make this coherant!
> 
> leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! thanks!


End file.
